


Desire

by kenporusty



Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yunho has a lot of fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: Yunho thought Hongjoong would be out of the hotel room for a lot longer, but it turns out when the leader forgets his phone, he can show up at any time.(Timestamp: First Expedition tour)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> How we doing, ATINY? We doing okay?

Kim Hongjoong was gone for some time, filming a vlive or talking with the others. Yunho lounged on his bed in the room he shared with the leader during their European tour, rolling a hard candy in his mouth, watching videos on his phone. He reached for the bottle of water and spotted Hongjoong's phone on the nightstand, forgotten. He'd have no idea when he'd be back, unless he texted from someone else's phone.

Not that he was planning on getting up to something.

He resumed the videos, innocent enough at first, but as the night wore on, the videos switched to more and more risque. On the hotel's WiFi and with incognito mode, he felt bold. Making sure his headphones were in, he shifted his phone to his left hand, his right hand palmed himself through his basketball shorts. Changing pace he navigated to fan videos of Hongjoong, watching him attentively. Every quirk of his lips, every expression, every slowed down shot of his hips. He understood how they felt, but try having him  _ right there _ . Within reach, but so far away.

His hand moved to beneath his shorts, stroking himself with quiet noises, eyes locked on the screen, a fan video playing. The creator paused and zoomed in on Hongjoong's tight ass. He paused the video, dropped his phone to his chest, and scooted his shorts down. He shivered in the chill air, crunching the rest of his candy. Mindlessly he popped another candy in his mouth and fished under his pillow for the little bottle of lube hidden there. He drizzled a little in the palm of his hand, hissing as the chill liquid touched his warm cock.

Yunho moved his hand slowly; there was no immediate need or desire behind his actions. Bored and sort of horny, but his mind kept drifting back to Hongjoong. How he moved, how he commanded the stage, how the costumes fit his frame just right.

The girl who zoomed in on Hongjoong's ass?

Big mood.

His phone, forgotten on his chest, slid to the side and off the bed, his headphones going with it. He closed his eyes, picturing all the times Hongjoong took the center stage in front of him, the slow build of his hand on his dick filling his chest with warmth. The candy rattled against his teeth, and he tucked it into his cheek so he wouldn't choke.

Would Hongjoong be okay with a blowjob while he sucked on a candy?

Why was that so hot?

Yunho groaned, shoving his shorts off the rest of the way, kicking them off with his long legs. He bent his knees, placing his feet on the bed, thrusting up into his fist. He arched his back and pulled his hand away, breathing sharply through his nose. Sort of horny transitioned to a vague need as he edged himself. He ran his clean hand through his hair, and rolled his head around, glancing at the door. The fuzzy feeling from the edging bled out of his limbs when he saw Hongjoong leaning against the closed door. He stretched out his leg nearest the door, and wrapped his hand around his cock again, dragging his palm from base to tip. Yunho's fingers danced along the head, pressing the flat of his thumb against the underside, eyes never leaving Hongjoong.

The room was small, and the air thick. Hongjoong could cross the room, be at Yunho's bed, kissing him recklessly in a few steps. But he wasn't. He didn't move, just watched Yunho, listened to his ragged breathing, felt the younger's gaze searing his skin. He  _ could _ move, but he was anchored there, unable to even step away from the door.

"Like it?" Yunho asked.

Hongjoong nodded dumbly.

"Come here."

Like magic, the invite unstuck his feet, and he crossed to the bed. Not using his dirty hand, he grabbed Hongjoong's shirt to pull him down for a rough kiss. Moving jerkily, barely letting their lips part, Yunho maneuvered Hongjoong down under him. Hongjoong went easily, Yunho's hands caging his head, knees bracketing his hips, cock weeping precum between them. Yunho wiped off his hand on the sheet by the headboard, and broke the kiss to grab the hem of Hongjoong's shirt, giving him a questioning look that was never answered.

Yunho tasted like plum and orange, the flavor deepening as he licked into his mouth. Yunho's tongue rolled and passed the nearly dissolved orange candy into his mouth. The sugar made their lips sticky, but not unpleasant. Hongjoong passed the candy back with a smile against Yunho's lips.

"How long have you been there?" Yunho asked, trailing his lips along Hongjoong's jawline, pressing a kiss below his ear.

"Long enough." Hongjoong answered, turning his head to give Yunho access. "How long have you wanted this?"

"Long enough." Yunho murmured into the curve of Hongjoong's neck. "You're still dressed."

"I'm a little pinned here."

Yunho rolled to the side, allowing Hongjoong to sit up and unceremoniously strip. Once his shirt was off, Yunho ran his hands down his back. Hongjoong shivered, looking over his shoulder at the younger. He ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, still tasting sugar sweet. Yunho's dick twitched.

That vague need finally burned to desire. He needed Hongjoong. Wanted Hongjoong. Hongjoong leaned back to remove his sweatpants, and Yunho wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight to him. Hongjoong squawked, but shuffled to lay against him, back to chest. Yunho caressed his chest, planting kisses along his neck and shoulders.

"Need you, hyung." Yunho whispered against Hongjoong's shoulder, grazing his teeth down the skin there.

Hongjoong pushed his ass back against Yunho's cock, grinding teasingly.

"You already got started without me."

"Are you going to punish me?" Yunho wondered planting a kiss at the nape of his neck. His hands roamed, rough fingertips stroking his nipples. Hongjoong sucked a breath, arching into the touch. He reached back and threaded the fingers of one hand into Yunho's hair.

A wild thought of this is how Hongjoong would look in the club ran through Yunho's mind. All arched lines, head thrown back, hands desperately roaming for purchase. Someday he'd like to see that for himself.

"Haven't decided yet." He tugged the hair he had in his fingers. "Might watch you finish, then you can blow me."

Yunho's cock twitched against Hongjoong's back. He turned Hongjoong's head and captured his lips, licking into his mouth. Hongjoong sighed into Yunho's mouth, releasing his hair and turning over to pin him down, knees bracketing his thighs. He braced his hands on Yunho's chest, nails grazing gently over the sensitive nubs there. With a growl, he attacked Yunho's mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, nibbling it. Yunho tangled his fingers in Hongjoong's hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Licking a stripe from his collarbone to his ear, Yunho bit into the flesh where Hongjoong's neck and shoulder met, sucking a mark. Hongjoong hissed at the pleasure-pain between the bite and Yunho's fingers.

His exposed cock throbbed.

With little force, Yunho threw Hongjoong back towards the end of the bed.

"Will you watch me?" He asked, voice rough, hand finding the lube again.

Hongjoong propped himself on his elbows, looking over the singer as he positioned himself. Legs folded and spread, cock hard, back arched, one arm braced behind himself. One hand trailed down his toned chest to grip his erection, the other hand dripped lube on the head of his cock.

The exhibitionism made his head buzz. The way Hongjoong watched him, eyes blown with lust fueled his desire. The near silence of the room, punctuated by rough breaths and slick sounds of his hand brought him closer. Pulling his hand away, the buzz from edging himself was back. Yunho breathed, running his hands across his thighs.

Hongjoong was painfully hard, cock begging to be touched, leaking precum on his belly. As much as he wanted to touch himself he resisted. He wanted to wait to see what Yunho would do.

Coming down from the high, Yunho fucked into his own hand, immediately back to his high. No matter how slowly he moved, he was so close, thighs starting to shake. Hongjoong was up on his knees, kissing him, nudging him out of his cramped position. Yunho allowed himself to be moved to his back. Hongjoong settled himself by his hip.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered into his lips, coaxing Yunho's hand with his own. "Show me how much you want me."

With a shuddering moan and a shaky breath, Yunho's vision went white as he came, painting their hands and his stomach. Hongjoong carded his fingers through Yunho's dark hair and pecked his lips.

"So good for me, you put on such a good show."

Yunho rumbled in his chest, not yet ready for words, his body floating from the orgasm after edging himself. He found Hongjoong's hand, laced their fingers together, and held tight, grounding himself. Hongjoong leaned his head on Yunho's sweat-slick chest, rubbing patterns on his thigh. Instinctively Yunho held him tight, making wordless noises. Hongjoong felt him shift, sitting up to kiss the top of his head.

"There you are." Hongjoong smiled, kissing his sternum before looking up to capture his lips in a slow kiss.

"Glad you were around this time." Yunho said thickly.

"This time?" Hongjoong raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Sucker for punishment."

"Are you now. Learning a lot about you, Yunho-yah."

Yunho laughed pushing the rapper back, slowly flipping their positions before kissing him slowly. He slotted himself between Hongjoong's thighs, pressing himself against his neglected erection. Hongjoong arched and whined, deepening the kiss needily. He threw his arms around Yunho's shoulders and rutted against him.

Yunho broke the kiss, trailing feather-light pecks down Hongjoong's cheek and neck to his chest. Yunho bit down below his collar bone, sucking a mark only they'd know about. Hongjoong hissed, arching his back.

"If you don't do anything quick, I'm going to cum without you." Hongjoong gasped as Yunho moved on, flattening his tongue over a sensitive nipple.

Yunho ran the tip of his nose down Hongjoong's belly, blowing a warm breath on the head of his cock, earning him a groan. He gripped the base of his cock, sliding his hand up and down slowly.

He didn't have his candy, oh well, another time for that fantasy.

With a smooth motion he took Hongjoong completely in his mouth. The leader tried not to fuck into the warmth around him, Yunho holding his hips down. Hongjoong rested his hand on the back of Yunho's head.

Yunho hollowed his cheeks, pulling off with a lewd pop before flicking his tongue over the frenulum, and taking him once again in his mouth. Hongjoong babbled praise, fingers tightening in his hair.

It wasn't long before that familiar pool of heat settled, the slow winding up of nerves ready to snap in the best way. Looking down at the other, black hair shifting with every moment, sucking his cock like his life depended on it, vulgar noises occasionally slipping out. Hongjoong’s noises became needier, hands running over the sheets, through Yunho’s hair, over anything they could touch, the contact making the sparks in his blood move faster.

Yunho popped off, rubbing soothing circles on the inside of Hongjoong’s thighs with his thumbs. Hongjoong’s hips twitched and he chased Yunho’s mouth.

“Please, please,” he begged, breathing ragged.

Yunho kissed the inside of his thigh and watched his leader pant and whine. When the frenetic need calmed in his breath, Yunho once more took Hongjoong into his mouth, smiling around him. He sank down with a slight graze of teeth that sent the elder arching into him. Sucking, he lapped at the underside of his cock, giving a slight nod to the wild-eyed rapper. With a pornographic moan, Hongjoong came undone, coming down Yunho’s throat. The younger swallowed everything he could before launching himself up to kiss the elder. Not a dirty, needy kiss, a slow, languid one. He carded his hands through Hongjoong’s hair and when the rapper giggled, he kissed the apple of each cheek. Desire fizzled back to a comfortable warmth, just the two of them.

“I need a shower.” Yunho whispered. “Join me?”

“Yes.” Hongjoong kissed his sweaty forehead. “By the way, what were you watching before I interrupted you?”

Yunho hid his face in Hongjoong’s neck, “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Okay, keep your secrets. Come on, you’re sticky.”

Yunho went first, Hongjoong staying back to watch his ass sway as he walked.

“Coming?” Yunho asked, turning the water on.

“Yes.” Hongjoong grabbed one of his hard candies and followed him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an instagram now! Feel free to drop me a line @kqnporusty


End file.
